supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kristin Langbroek
Biography Kristin Langbroek (born February 10, 1991) is the eldest daughter of Sergei and Alicia Langbroek and mother of Shelby Langbroek. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday- *2nd Birthday- *3rd Birthday- *4th Birthday- *5th Birthday- *6th Birthday- *7th Birthday- *8th Birthday- *9th Birthday- *10th Birthday- *11th Birthday- *12th Birthday- *13th Birthday-Rollerskating party *14th Birthday- *15th Birthday- *16th Birthday-Sweet 16 *17th Birthday- *18th Birthday-went to Las Vegas for her birthday Appearance Kristin has red hair, fair skin and brown eyes. She also wears glasses. She wears a college letterman jacket, a blue sweater and black jeans. She wears Aida white sneakers. Personality Kristin is a Quirky, intelligent college student and YouTube Vlogger. She is also a single mom devoted to raising little Shelby. Family Tree *Father: Serghei Langbroek (1962-) *Mother: Alicia Langbroek (1971-) *Brothers: Bridie Langbroek (2001-), Teddy Langbroek (2007-), Sherman Langbroek (2007-), Bryce Langbroek (2007-) *Sisters: Leanne Langbroek (1996-), Helen Langbroek (1998-), Haley Langbroek (1999-), Manu Langbroek (2004-), Leighton Langbroek (2006-), Mary Langbroek (2021-), Marley Langbroek (2021-) *Nieces: Violet Manning (2026-), Sienna Manning (2026-), Natalya Leduc, Marie-Antoinette Leduc *Nephews: Eric Manning, Patrick Leduc *Husband: Dr. Greg Warmus *Daughters: Shelby Langbroek (2009-), Amy Warmus, Danielle Warmus *Brothers-in-Law: James Manning, Pierre Leduc *Mother-in-Law: Lucille Warmus *Father-in-Law: Vincent Warmus *Aunts: Caroline Langbroek-Armstrong (1963-), Jillian Langbroek-Knoxville (1970-), Rosemary Wilson, Heather Wilson, Elizabeth Wilson, Maria Wilson, *Uncles: Ernest Armstrong (1972-), Hyman Knoxville ( -), Isiah Wilson, Dwight Wilson, Greg Wilson, Nicholas Wilson *Cousins: Nicholas Armstrong ( -), Peter Armstrong ( -), Clara Armstrong ( -), Millard Wilson, Frankie Wilson, Josie Wilson, Sophie Armstrong ( -), Kayla Armstrong ( -), Cindy Armstrong ( -), Jessie Armstrong ( -), Tom Knoxville ( -), Ryan Knoxville ( -), Doug Knoxville ( -), Mario Knoxville ( -), Ozzy Wilson ( -), Vivian Knoxville ( -), Sandra Knoxville ( -) *Grandmothers: Donna Lee Wilson (née: ) ( -), Millicent Langbroek (née: Fountain) (1949-) *Grandfathers: Seymour James Wilson (1942-), Irwin Langbroek (deceased: 1945-2010) Relationships Friends In Supernanny: The Theory Animated She joined the Team Terrific 10 after being recruited in The Gang's All Here. Trivia *Her full name is Kristin Grace Langbroek. *In Christmas 2010, she opened her presents to reveal an iPhone, a Nintendo Wii, a gift card to Best Buy and an iPod Touch. And in her stocking, she found some Godiva chocolates, some candy canes, a few pens and a friendship bracelet. *She started wearing glasses when she was 11. *Kristin is made fun by the triplets for wearing glasses. *For Hallowen 2010, she was dressed up as an angel. *Kristin cries when Marlo Thomas receives the Medal of Freedom in Langbroek Family Goes to the Medal of Freedom A list of movies that Kristin cried at: #Homeward Bound #Simon Birch #My Girl #The Lion King #The Land Before Time Future Category:Tweens Category:Females Category:Children Category:Adults Category:Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Girls Category:Wives Category:People Category:People with Eyeglasses Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Third Parents Category:People born in 1991 Category:People born in February Category:People from South Carolina Category:Children from South Carolina Category:Girls from South Carolina Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:People born in 1998 Category:Singers